


Tighter

by Momoch93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smut, boot grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoch93/pseuds/Momoch93
Summary: When the cowboy says tighter, pull until he comes.





	

He gasped softly, trying to take in as much air he could despite the belt tied around his neck, pulled by his commanding officer. Jesse’s mouth hung open, drool sliding down the corners, tongue lolling out. Down on his knees and hands tied behind his back, he shuddered and looked up with glassy eyes. Reyes stared down at the boy, man now(Jesse was no longer than seventeen year old he picked up) a look of almost boredom on his face as he pressed his foot between Jesse’s thighs, putting pressure on the bulge in his pants. The younger man gasped and groaned, rutting against Reye’s foot like a dog in heat. Reyes narrowed his eyes, the only indicator that he was getting any kind of pleasure from the act.

“What else do you want?” Reyes murmured softly, grinding his foot down harder. Jesse hissed in a quick shallow breath at the movement, hips jerking.

“…tighter.” The cowboy whimpered, face flushed red. Wordlessly Reyes obeyed, pulling tighter the belt around Jesse’s neck, watching the buckle that held the word BAMF on it dig into his skin certain to bruise. Jesse’s hips moved quicker against the man’s foot, eyes fluttering to a close. He wanted to moan out but with his air sealed off he could only manage a choked breath. He was so close. He was trembling, his world beginning to darken with the lack of air. But it felt so good. “Ah…”

Reyes removed his foot as Jesse came, watching the man’s muscles tighten, watching his head lean back as he tried to gather air uselessly, hips shaking before his head fell forward. He dropped the belt and crouched down, allowing Jesse to lean on him as he took in giant gulps of air and coughed. He waited until the younger man calmed down before he spoke. “You okay?” He said softly, reaching behind Jesse to untie his wrist. Jesse nodded silently, not trusting his own voice at the moment. “Good. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, cowboy. You still got training tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fanfiction and my first AO3 submission. Because smut is the perfect way to start off anything.


End file.
